The Amazing Rachel Berry
by brookeljames
Summary: Spiderman!Rachel and GwenStacey!Quinn. If you haven't seen the new spiderman movie One; don't read this if you don't want spoilers because it is strongly based on it and two; move yo' face and go see the movie. It is incredible!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fic. It is based very strongly on the new spiderman movie so if you haven't seen it and don't want any spoilers don't read this and move yo' ass to see it because it is incredible!**

**Please tell me what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Follow me on Tumblr and i will stalk you back! Byeeeeee : ) **

* * *

She should probably be in class right now but frankly this was more important then drama. She was way behind on the yearbook and school paper pictures and she really had to get it done.

"Berry, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Principal Sylvester. You know, I should be but who needs drama, eh?" Rachel asked, spinning in her seat and smiling sweetly at Sue.

"Well clearly not you. Just make sure that you don't miss your next class"

"Lunch. I grantee I won't be missing that"

"Stay funny, Berry"

"Stay strict, Principal S"

Rachel grinned as Sue lefts, turning back to the computer and picking up her camera. She lightly ran her fingers over the 'property of Rachel Berry' sticker on the back.

Rachel sighed and pulled up the next picture. Glee club. The first person that Rachel noticed was Quinn. The blonde haired, green-eyed beauty of the school. If you looked up perfection in the dictionary then there would be no doubt that there would be a picture of her there. Or at least there should be.

"Berry!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, clicking off the picture and back onto the home screen "Hudson"

"What are you doing in here, loser?"

"Proper work. What are you doing out of class, surely you need all the help you can get"

"What?" Finn growled pretending to lurch forward to hit Rachel making the brunette flinch "You watch yourself, Berry, I already have my radar on you"

"Should probably get that radar fixed then because I'm not the person you should be keep your eye on. Maybe Noah? The one who is taking over the basketball team? Before you know it he will be captain and you will be benched"

"You..."

"Hey, man, how about you leave her alone and get to class" Puck bellowed and Finn scowled but turned and lefts anyway.

"Thanks"

"No worries, get back to that good work, Berry"

Rachel nodded, tuning in her seat and back to the computer.

She brought back up the glee picture and began touching it up. She had just finished when the bell wrung. She finished up her work and logged off, pulling her camera strap over her head and slung her bag over her shoulder before heading out to the quad.

The first thing she noticed when she walked through the double doors was blonde hair. Quinn was quietly reading away on a lunch bench, completely ignoring everyone around her.

Rachel quickly snapped a picture before her attention was caught by the group of people to her left. The bully circle. Boy, has she been in the middle of one of those countless times before. She quickly pushed her way thought the wall of students to see Finn with Rory over his shoulder the Irish lads face shoved in the plate of food.

"Ah, Berry, you're the girl with the camera, snap a picture of this"

Rachel shook her head, slowly at first "No"

"I said take the damn picture, Berry"

"And I said _no_, now put him down"

"What? Just take the fucking picture"

"No. Put him down!"

Finn threw the boy off his shoulder before turning to Rachel "Who are you to tell me what to do"

Ok so now she realizes that this probably wasn't the best move but she wasn't about to run off now, she couldn't if she wanted to. That's the beauty of the bully circle, you can try and run but they just push you back in like some animal who's about to fight to the death "You have to leave the kid alone, he just moved here this year"

"Ooh yea well, that's cool"

That's progress right? Oh nope, the fist that just connected with her face says otherwise. What kind of boy hits a girl anyway?

As Rachel tried to get to her feet there was a foot sent into her stomach "Stay down, Berry"

She's been in enough of these circles to know that, yes, she probably should stay down but that just wasn't her.

"I told you. Stay. Down!" Finn growled, sending his foot into her ribs making her cough and fall face first onto the tarmac.

"Hey! Don't you think you should go to class, Hudson!" Quinn growled as she pushed her way through the wall of people.

"What?"

"Leave, Finn"

Finn huffed, turning and shoving his way through the crowed.

Rachel groaned, trying to get up to her feet, catching Quinn's eyes as she was walking away with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Rachel finally got to her feet after a few stumbled. Well fucking ouch. It's fine. Rachel wanted bruised ribs anyway.

She should probably get to class, science, Rachel's favorite class.

Most people think she's crazy or nerdy for loving biology so much but she just finds it fascinating how a complex machine like a human and animals body works flawlessly, well most of the time. There are those times where it doesn't and she loves finding out why those times happen and trying to figure out a solution to it.

"Ah, Miss Berry, nice of you to join us"

"Sorry" Rachel mumbled, her voice raspy.

"Well, why are you late?"

Rachel glanced around the room, looking at Quinn who was nodding at her as if to say _'tell her what really happened'_ but Rachel wasn't a snitch.

"I walked into an open locker, you know me, clumsy" Rachel pointed at her busted lip and turned heading up to her seat.

She quietly rested her head on the desk, running her hands through her hair, because damn does her ribs hurt.

"Hey" a voice whispered and Rachel's ears pricked up slightly. She slowly lifted her head off her desk a few inches and peered through her hands at the source of the whisper.

"Hi"

"Do you not think that you should go to the nurse or something, you could have a concussion"

"What? No, I'm fine, really"

"What's your name?"

Rachel frowned, she was pretty sure Quinn knew her name "You don't know my name?"

"Oh, no, I know your name I'm just wondering if you do?"

"Of course I do, it's Jamie. Oh no wait, that doesn't sound right" Quinn gave her a look that said she was in trouble of she didn't answer truthfully "My names Rachel" Quinn arched her eyebrows, signaling Rachel to give her fully name "Berry, Rachel Berry"

Quinn nodded "I thought that you would have been in Rory's position enough times to know better than to get involved. I was brave of you, extremely dumb but brave"

Rachel shrugged "I quite like the Irish"

Quinn laughed, catching the attention of the teacher "Berry, how about you answer this, huh?"

"Sure" Rachel mumbled even though she had no idea what the question was. Damn you compulsive need to please.

"How do lizards regenerate their tails?"

"It's stem cells in their spine isn't it? They migrate to the growing tail and take form where needed, such as muscle and cartilage. The regrown tail won't be the same as the one before but hey, if you could grow your limbs back, would you really give a damn if it looked a little different"

"That's... A better explanation I expected Miss Berry, thank you"

"Nerd!" a voice yelled from somewhere to her left but it didn't bother her anymore, she was used to it.

Quinn turned back around to Rachel with a sympathetic look and Rachel just shrugged, letting her forehead rest on her arms.

* * *

Rachel walked out of the class dropped her board but then scooped it right back up when Sue appeared "Do you want to lose that board?"

"No, I actually quite like it"

"Then keep those wheels off that floor or I'm taking it home with me"

"Ooh, you board?" Rachel asked but regretted it when she saw the look on Sues face "Kay, no, of course you don't"

"Keep that _off _the ground and get outta here"

"Sure thing Miss S" Rachel sent a small salute to the woman and watched her walk back into her office before turned to walk away.

Rachel let out a quiet howl of pain when her body collided with someone. She braced herself for another punch in the face by Finn or to be shoved into the lockers but frowned when nothing happened.

The girl cracked one eye open slightly, smiling when she saw Quinn there, the blonde was wearing a slightly worried look "Ooh, hi. I was kind of expecting a right hook to the jaw just then"

"By me? Oh come on, I couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag"

Rachel smiled "I don't believe that"

"Well these guns do tend to deceive. I just spent the last ten minutes looking for you so I'm already extremely late to work but I had to make sure you're ok"

"Fine. I knew she wouldn't have taken my board away"

"What? No, not about that. About your ribs and face, well I mean, your face looks fine, great, actually. Ok, no, that sounded weird" Quinn took a breath before continuing "After the fight with Finn, how are you feeling?"

Rachel smiled, grabbing onto the straps on her backpack and looking down at her feet as he scuffed them off the floor "I'm fine, it didn't even hurt"

"Is that why you literally yelped in pain when you crashed into me?" Quinn grinned at Rachel and pointed over her shoulder "I've really got to go or I'll get fired but just look after yourself, ok? Make sure those ribs aren't broken"

Rachel nodded "I would give you a ride but, you know, skate boards only carry one" Rachel shrugged and Quinn laughed.

"You always were a funny one Berry, I'll see you whenever"

"Bye" Rachel smiled and began walking towards the door that just so happened to be the same way as Quinn was walking.

Quinn chuckled "Should probably of realized that you'd be walking this way to"

"Yea" Rachel mumbled, also chuckling "how far is your work? It's getting pretty dark out"

"Only about half an hour"

Rachel nodded, pointing over her shoulder "I'm that way. But stay safe walking to work, ok?"

"I have these guns, I'll be fine"

Rachel grinned, "Stay employed, Fabray" Rachel dropped her board and kicked forward, glancing quickly over her shoulder at Quinn before turning the corner.

* * *

"Ah, Rachel, how was school sweetie?"

"Great, aunt May" Rachel mumbled closing the door and walking through the living room with her face hidden behind her hood.

"Did you get all your yearbook stuff done"

"Most of it, just a few more pictures to go" Rachel headed towards the kitchen, trying to keep her face hidden from her aunt "Where's Uncle Ben?"

"Upstairs, there's a leek in the attic"

"Oh, does he need help?" Rachel asked turning to look at her aunt but regretted it when she gasped.

"Rachel, honey, what happened?"

"Crashed and burned on my board today, was pretty nasty to"

"Well are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore"

"I don't understand why you ride that thing"

"Because it's clumsy and dangerous" Ben said, walking into the kitchen.

"Uncle Ben, do you need help with the attic?"

"Sure, come on up"

Rachel nodded, following the man up into the attic "So, yea it's pretty bad" Rachel mumbled, sloshing through the inch or so of water.

"It is, do you think you could fix it"

Rachel squinted up at the pipe, she could fix it, easy but she would have to buy the right parts "Yea, I'll have to head to the hardware store though"

"How much will it cost?"

"'bout twenty bucks"

"Ok, why don't you grab a few things to take down with you and then you can go to the store"

Rachel nodded, walking over to the table and lifting a box but it burst open at the bottom "Shit!" Rachel snapped, cringing as she looked around for her uncle but he was gone.

The girl crouched down to pick up the stuff but something caught her eye.

LB. Leroy Berry.

It was her fathers' old leather briefcase. He carried it everywhere with him; it was what she remembered most about him.

She picked up the case and headed downstairs "Uh, aunt May, uncle Ben?"

The couple turned around as she placed the case on the table.

"Ooh that was your fathers'. He got it when he was sixteen, didn't exactly make him a popular kid in school but he didn't give a damn"

"Why is it here?" Rachel crocked, her voice cracking. When did she get tears in her eyes?

"He asked us to keep it safe for him"

"Why! There's nothing other than his old glasses, a calculator and this paper clipping in here, who is this?"

"Curt Connors, he worked for your father but we haven't heard from him in years"

Rachel nodded, "I'm, uh, gonna take this upstairs and head to the store ok?"

"Sure, sweetie"

* * *

Once Rachel had fixed the broken pipe in the loft and had a shower Rachel took out her contacts and placed he dads glasses on her nose. Perfect. She could see perfectly with them.

Rachel smiled to herself as she quickly got changed into her pajamas and sat down on her floor with her laptop and dads briefcase.

There was something else in this briefcase, she could hear it, but she just couldn't find it. Her father was big on secret compartments so Rachel decided to check again this time for hidden places.

Bingo. How hadn't she seen it before, it was kind of obvious.

Rachel took out the folder that was hidden and recognized it straight away. It was the thing he grabbed before they had to leave, it must have been pretty important since it was the _only_ thing he grabbed.

The girl opened the folder "00 decay rate algorithm" Rachel mumbled out loud to herself as she read through the file. She understood most of it, the math that is, not the reason for having it.

She quickly opened her laptop and typed in her fathers and Curt Connors name and there was her answer. Cross species genetics.

Rachel knew a little about it. Just plant some zebra fish DNA in with human DNA and then boom, the ability to grow new cells at will. Simple right?

Well, no. Not really. The problem with this is the rate of decay or, to put it simpler, the rate in which it kills you from the inside out. No one has found the correct algorithm, well, possible, until now. She could be holding the answer in her hands right now.

"Oscorp" that's where she had to go and would go, tomorrow though because it was almost midnight and Rachel's ribs were throbbing.

* * *

"Will you be home for dinner?" Aunt May asked as Rachel gathered her things to head over to Oscorp.

"Probably not, but I'll eat when I'm out" Rachel said, pushing her glasses onto her face and slung her bag over her shoulder "I will be home by ten, I promise" Rachel quickly pecked her aunt on the cheek before grabbing her board and heading out.

Oscorp wasn't far from Rachel's house, about a twenty-minute skate.

"Uh, hi" a voice called and Rachel checked behind her before looking at the woman.

"Hey, I'm looking for doctor Curt Connors?"

The woman nodded "You'll find yourself to the left"

Come again? "Sorry?"

"You are here for the internship, right?"

"Internship. Yea, that's why I'm here"

"Well you'll find your name badge to the left" Rachel nodded, staring blankly at the badges "Is there a problem"

"No, found it" Rachel held up the closes badge to her.

"Well, ok, Scott? Just go up to the third floor"

Rachel nodded "Parents wanted a boy" she said with a shrug before turning and getting on the escalator.

There was a group of people on the third floor all wearing the same badges as she was so she assumed this was the group.

"Ok, can everyone who is here for the internship please gather round"

Rachel froze because, fuck, she would know that voice anywhere. What are the odds, the place Rachel decides to crash is the place Quinn Fabray worked. This was probably because she knocked that little kid over the other week, she didn't mean to but she probably shouldn't have blamed that other kid. Fuck you karma. Rachel quietly hid behind the group as Quinn continued talking.

"Welcome to Oscorp, I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm a senior at midtown science and also head intern for doctor Connors so I'll be leading this visit. Where I go, you go. If you stray you're out, clear?"

Ok so Quinn's bossy, Rachel didn't see that one coming.

"Ok, follow me" Quinn began walking along a large hallway and onto a huge room filled with lab coats and safety glasses. Rachel was in her element.

"Good afternoon" Curt Connor, exactly who Rachel wanted to see "Welcome, I'm doctor Curt Connors and I'm a scientist believe it or not" the man nodded towards his half arm and the group chuckled. Out of curtsy, Rachel guessed, because she didn't get the joke "The worlds leading scientist in Herpetology, which is the study of amphibians and reptiles for those who don't know. Basically, I'm trying to fix myself, fix people with disease, create a world without weakness. Does anyone know a way to do this?"

"Stem cell research?" a voice mumbled from the front and Rachel scoffed to herself.

Not in the next ten years buddy.

"Promising but no. What I'm thinking is more... Radical"

Silence. Rachel didn't like silence.

Stay quiet, Rachel. Don't say anything.

"Cross species genetics"

Fucking really? You could just stay quiet. Damn need to please people!

The group split, leaving Rachel in clear view of Quinn who frowned and looked down at her board. Busted.

"Well, a person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to die. But a zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to a Parkinson patient then boom, they're cured"

"Yea, now you'd just have to look past the gills on her neck" the laughter should upset Rachel but she gets enough of it at school to even give a shit.

"Listen" Curt said effectively shutting everyone up "And you are?"

Rachel looked down because she didn't even know who the hell she was right now.

"She's one of midtown sciences best and brightest. Second in her class"

Ah, Quinn Fabray to the rescue again, twice in one we... Hold up _second_? "Second?"

Quinn nodded "Yea"

"Sure about that?"

"Pretty sure"

Rachel just grinned

"I must get going but I will leave you in the capable hands of Miss Fabray" Curt said before turning and walking away.

"You'd like to gather round" Quinn said and Rachel jumped because what the hell was the this that just showed up in front of her?

A blue hologram filled with spiders. Nice.

Ok so everyone's has their attention on the talking lights, sneak away, slowly..

"Hi"

"Damn it" Rachel mumble under her breath before turning to look at Quinn "Hey"

"Where you going, Scott?"

Rachel frowned, but remember about the badge "Oh" she chuckled.

"What're you doing here?"

"I work here. No I don't. I was going to say that I did but clearly you work here so you know I don't work here"

"Are you following me?"

Seems like a good pass time but no, not this time "What? No I'm not following you. I didn't even know you worked here"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I always wanted to be called Scott" ok there's that _'don't fuck with me' _look again "I just snuck in because I love science"

Quinn as about to say something and Rachel knew she was in trouble but the blondes attention was caught by the hologram shutting off. Saved by the talking lights.

"I have to lead this tour but we will be talking later. Don't get me in trouble"

"No, of course not" Rachel pretended to followed the group as Quinn lead them away but as soon as they were out of site she turned to head away from them, her body crashing with someone else's.

"Sorry" Rachel mumbled, clutching her ribs as she knelt down to pick up the file the man dropped. How can they still be hurting?

She went to hand it back to him but her attention was caught by the markings, it was the same one on her fathers file.

The man glared at her as he snatched the file back and marched off. Rachel followed after him.

It was times like this she really wished she had that cloak from Harry potter that made you invisible.

She watched him put the code into the lock, he should really cover that up, and call someone out of the room and they walked off.

Action time Berry.

Rachel rushed over to the door and quickly put the code in and sulked inside. Cool place. Clean.

She looked around a little more, noticing something that resembled the blue hologram. She walked into that room and looked around in awe, pulling on a strand of webbing. Damn it was strong.

There was a low alarm and all of a sudden it was raining spiders. Rachel clenched up shaking off any spiders that got onto her. She was as far as you can be from arachnophobic, if she found a spider in her room she would pick it up and let it run around on her hand for a bit before putting it outside, but that was just horrible.

She quickly left the room and headed down stairs. As much as she wanted to know more she didn't want to get Quinn into trouble. She walked out of the building and ran her hands through her hair.

There was a sharp pain in her neck and for a second she thought someone had saw her and shot her with a poisons dart or something but when she felt her neck there was nothing there.

Once she made sure there was no one trying to stick a dart in her neck she began skating to the subway. When did she begin feeling do tired?

The last thing she remembered was getting on the tube before she blacked out completely.

There was a drip on her head that made her eyes fly open and knock whatever it was on her head off before flying up.

At first she thought she was jumping to her feet but no, apparently she sticks to roofs now. Frowning, she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now look what you did! My shirt is all beer"

"I'm really sorry ma'am" Rachel said, patting the woman's shirt lightly but when she tried to take her hand off it wouldn't budge.

"Hey, get your hands off her man"

"I'm trying. Really I am" Rachel said and the man launched forwards towards her but she had reflexes of a cat now and sent him head first onto the wall of the train. In the process she ripped the woman's shirt off "Shit. Fuck, sorry"

Rachel tried to shake the shirt off her hand but it was stuck.

"That's it" the other man growled, going for Rachel but the girl was in autopilot right now, sending people flying each and every way. It was light she was some sort of ninja. What human being can pull a metal bar off of its hinges?

"Oh come on, not the board" Rachel whinnied but the dude swung the board at her which she blocked easily, breaking it in half "Fuck sake, that was my favorite board man" Rachel mumbled, sending her feet into the mans face.

"You just had to go and break it, didn't you?" Rachel groaned, picking up at halved board and rushing off the tube.

She stumbled home like she was sleepwalking or high. And this definitely wasn't fun so she didn't understand why people did it.

"Aunt May, Uncle Ben. Sorry I'm late it was extremely rude and selfish of me" Rachel mumbled, handing her broken board to her aunt "Oh, watch out" she mumbled, grabbing the fly that had just flew in front of her aunts face but how did she just do that? She caught it like she could catch a dog or rabbit.

She turned and headed over to the fridge and began rummaging through it and grabbed the first thing on hand and took a bite from it "Hum, this is incredible, what is it?"

"Butter?"

"Well we need more of it!" Rachel reached back into the fridge and the freezer grabbing everything and anything before walking up stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; This fic will be eight chapters long so I will update one chapter everyday : )**

* * *

It was the noise of tapping the woke her up. Excruciatingly loud tapping but from what Rachel could tell, it was the spider on her wall that was making the noise but, really, that's ridiculous.

Rachel shook her head and stood up, all the empty food boxes falling off of her and into the floor. She didn't even remember eating all that.

Rachel groaned, walking towards the bathroom door and yanking the door open. Only it wasn't the door that opened it was the handle that broke off

"Shit" Rachel hissed, lightly opened the door and running her fingers over the back of her neck, picking out the thing protruding from a lump there. Hissing in pain, she pulled on the string and frowned at what she saw on the end. One of those spiders from yesterday. She placed the spider in a cup before picking up the toothpaste that apparently decided to squirt all over the mirror "Fuck you" Rachel growled, either to herself or the toothpaste she wasn't entirely sure.

She quickly tried to turn on the tap but ended up with the top in her hand and water spraying everywhere "Fucking fuck fuck!" Rachel just threw everything she had on top of the tap before leaving the bathroom, only using two fingers to do so.

She quickly got dressed in her usually gray hoodie and green jacket before grabbing her bag, camera and another board and ran down stairs "The tap in my bathroom is broken. I'm late gotta get going"

Rachel dropped her board and took off down the street. Since when could she go so freaking fast and avoid anything that got in her way.

Rachel ollied up the stairs at the front of the school and flipped her bored up into her hand as she entered the school building. It was empty at this time since it was an hour and a half before school started.

"Berry" Rachel stopped and turned to see Quinn standing there.

"Quinn, hi" Rachel smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Yearbook and stuff" Rachel held up her camera and pointed over her shoulder "Why're you here?"

"My dad dropped me off before work so I decided to get some homework and glee stuff done. Can I come watch you work your magic?"

"I don't really work well with people watching over my shoulder"

"Oh, ok, well I'm going to go to the library" Quinn pointed over her shoulder making her science book slip out of her hand but Rachel caught it before it hit the ground "Wow, nice reflexes"

"You know, I've been practicing" Rachel handed Quinn her book back "Stay awesome, Fabray"

Rachel turned and headed towards the computer room "Ooh and Berry?"

"Huh?"

"That was impressive. How much you knew about cross species genetics"

"Like I said yesterday, I love science"

Quinn smiled and nodded "See you later"

"First hour. I'll see you then"

"Science. Hope you enjoy being second in your class for the hour"

"If it was true then maybe I would enjoy it"

Quinn laughed, turning and walking into the library.

Rachel shook her head, grinning as she walked into the computer room.

* * *

Rachel decided to hang around the gym at lunch because she didn't trust herself to be outside with Finn Hudson lumbering about but as luck would have it he and his idiot team mates were in there practicing.

"Hey, you meant that!" Sugar yelled when Finn hit the ball over in her direction, knocking over the paint tin and spilt it all over the banner she was working on.

"I didn't. But I should have"

Rachel rolled her eyes, walking over and picking up the tin "Hey, he's a jack off. Ignore him"

"It's ruined"

"It's not, look, all you really have to do is this" Rachel took the brush from Sugar and tried her best to fix the banner. It didn't exactly look awful but it wasn't as good as it was before.

"Thanks" Sugar smiled and Rachel nodded, catching the basketball that was sent towards her.

"Hey, Berry, give it here"

Rachel looked at the ball on her and then looked at Finn "Come get it from me"

Finn howled out a laugh as didn't the rest of his teammates other than Puck who just looked impressed "Are you kidding?"

Rachel held out the ball to Finn but snatches it back when he went for it "Ooh sorry, not fast enough. How about this" Rachel covered her eyes an turned away "Go on then, get it. Get it" Rachel coaxed, pulling the ball back over and over again as Finn went for the ball.

"What the fuck!" Finn growled and Rachel laughed as she began dribbling the ball.

"Not a very good basketball player, huh?" Rachel grinned, spinning past Finn and slamming the ball into the net. She knew something was up when she landed on the ground with the hoop still in her hand and it started raining glass.

"Berry, my office. _Now_" Sue growled and Rachel knew she was in trouble.

She quickly shook the glass from her hair and headed to the office "Sit there! I'm just going to call your uncle"

"Shit" Rachel hissed, running her hands through her hair.

It was about twenty minutes before her uncle showed "What did you do!" her uncle hissed as he walked along the hallway.

"I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"We'll see" Ben snapped, walking into the principals office.

"Please take a seat"

"What did she do?"

"Smashed up the back board on the basketball court. Not before humiliating one of our top basketball players though"

"I didn't mean to smash that backboard"

"Because this is the first time you've been in trouble I will only give you detention tomorrow, after school. You play the drums correct?"

"Well yea, a little"

"Well the glee clubs drummer is off sick and they need to practice so you will be playing for them tomorrow"

"I'm sure Rachel will be more than happy to pay for the backboard"

"Not necessary. We needed an excuse to revamp that gym just don't let it happen again, understand?"

"Of course, principal"

"You're lucky I like you, Berry. Now you can leave"

"So, who was the boy you humiliated?" Ben asked as they walked out of the office and down the hallway.

"No one important"

"Was it the boy who gave you that" Ben pointed towards Rachel's almost heeled lip.

"Well, yea but that wasn't why i did it! He deserved it!"

"And did it make you feel better? Getting even?"

"You know what? Yea, it felt pretty damn awesome!"

Ben shook his head but stopped when she noticed someone over Rachel's shoulder "Oh it's the girl from your computer. Hey, you were on her computer"

Rachel's eye widened "What? No, no you weren't" Rachel snapped turning at looking at Quinn

"She was. You were" Ben grinned before whispering "She's pretty" and walking off.

"He's, uh, on a day trip from the local mental home. I'm his carer"

Quinn laughed "So I was on your computer huh?"

"No, well yes. I was touching up the glee club. Wait, no, that sounded wrong"

Quinn laughed, louder this time "It's ok, I know what you mean"

Rachel chuckled "Do you, uh, maybe wanna go, um, or maybe we could go to, uh..."

"Sure, either one"

Rachel smiled, looking down at her feet "I can't right now though. I have to do something"

Quinn nodded "Just whenever you have time"

"Sure. I've gotta go"

"Yea, me to"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Ooh and I'm playing drums for you guys tomorrow"

"You play drums?"

"A little. Stay sweet, Fabray"

"See you".

Rachel smiled, turning and walking out of the school.

She began skating, she wasn't entirely sure where she was going but she just like the freedom, the fact that she doesn't seem to be clumsy anymore, this new, what? Super power? This is like a nerds dream. To become some sort of super hero.

But she wasn't a super hero because this wasn't some sort of comic book or movie. People in the real world don't get super powers, right? But then again most don't get bite by some sort of genetically modified spider.

She ended up in the abandoned shipping yard and damn did she feel free. Skating over paint pots, tables, along walls. Sticking to a fucking wall. What kind of human being could do that? A super hero one that's what kind!

She grinned to herself jumping off the wall and onto the chain links. This was dangerous, she could easily crash and burn, it's actually highly probable, but she didn't care she felt amazing swinging from link to link.

* * *

The lights were still on, she didn't really expect anything different but she hoped that they would have gone to bed. She was extremely late, a hour and a half late for curfew.

"You're late"

"I know and I am extremely sorry! I was being a jerk, I shouldn't have kept you up"

"Just go to bed Rachel"

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to keep you guys awake but you really don't have to wait up for me"

"Bed, now"

Rachel nodded and headed upstairs. Well her bathroom was fixed, that's a plus.

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her phone out as I began ringing. She frowned when there was a number flashing up on her screen that she didn't have saved

"Uh, hello?"

_"Rachel?"_

"Are you asking me? Because you called me so you should know who it is" There was a laugh on the other side of the phone and Rachel knew exactly who it was "Quinn?"

_"How'd you know?"_

"I'd know that laugh anywhere. Not that I'm not glad you called 'cause, really, I am but how'd you get my number?"

_"I asked Sugar for it and that sounds super creepy but I swear I had a really good reason"_

"Which is?" Rachel mumbled, climbing out of her widow and sitting on the rooftop.

"_Well this is going to make this sound so much more creepier"_

"Hit me. Creepy doesn't bother me anymore"

_"Ok, well I was driving home with my father and I saw you skating home, by the way that jump over the trash can, impressive. Anyway I saw you skating home and it was past midnight so I wanted to make sure you got home ok"_

"Safe and sound" Rachel said taking off her shoes and dangling backwards off of the roof.

_"Good. Great"_

"How's work going? Made any improvements on the cross species genetics thing?"

_"Not yet, no"_

"Well I'm sure if anyone can figure it out it's you"

_"And what makes you think that?"_

"Because you're incredibly smart"

_"You really think I can do it?"_

"I think you can do anything, Quinn. You just have to really put your mind to it"

_"How do you think crossing lizard DNA instead of zebra fish DNA would work out?"_

Rachel thought for a second and yes, it seemed like a great idea "That's, that's incredible. Have you said anything to Connors about it?"

_"No, I thought it was a dumb idea"_

"That is not a dumb idea and if Connors is stupid enough to think it is then take somewhere else"

_"There's just one problem. The same problem that the zebra fish DNA has"_

"Decay rate"

_"Exactly, how'd you know?"_

"Just a hunch. What if I went to see Connors tomorrow with an algorithm for the decay rate and, if it works, you can pitch the lizard idea?"

_"What makes you think you can get the correct algorithm"_

"I'm second in my class remember?"

_"How could I forget"_

"I'm gonna go and try some out right now"

_"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow"_

"Stay smart, Fabray"

_"Bye, Berry"_

Rachel hung up the phone before swinging herself back up onto the roof and jumping into the house.

"Hello Mr. spider" Rachel mumble to the spider on he wall as she fall onto her bed, why knew having some sort of super power would be so exhausting?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! it seriously means a lot! **

**I've started writing down ideas of a sequel which will probably be based kind of on the video game because I have no idea what the plot to the second movie will be. I probably won't start properly writing the sequel for a month or so though.**

* * *

She was running, as fast as her tiny legs would carry her because she was late. _Again_. This time for detention.

She burst into the choir room, almost taking someone out but she quickly moved to the side, spinning the person around and setting them on their feet "Sweet, hi. Sorry for almost knocking you out" Rachel smiled, tapping the girl on the nose. Rachel always liked Sugar, she was a freshman and Rachel felt the need to protect her. Even if she couldn't protect herself.

"Way to make an entrance, Berry" Puck cheered, clapping.

"Rachel. Nice of you to show"

"Yea, sorry. I kind of forgot and I was half way to Oscorp and was like 'crap, I have detention' so I legged it right back here"

"No wonder it took you so long. Your legs are tiny"

"Ah, Santana, always a pleasure" Rachel smiled, groaning when her phone rang "It's my uncle, one second"

"You know, I kinda like her" Santana mumbled as Rachel made her way over to the drum kit and answering her phone.

"Uncle Ben, I'm kind of busy right now"

"Yea, you're always busy these days but I need you to make time to pick up your aunt at ten o'clock tonight, I've got to work"

"Sure, ten o'clock"

"Don't forget"

"Yup, ok. Hasta la pasta"

"You ready now, Miss Berry?"

"Yea" Rachel smiled and picking up the drum tickets, spinning them around her fingers.

"Ok, well we all know Finn is the person to count on in this group.."

'_Da-dum-tss'_ Rachel hit out on the drums and everyone turned to look at her. Finn and Schue glaring "Ooh, wait that wasn't a joke?" Rachel said and the group laughed.

"No, Miss Berry. Now please just stay quiet until needed"

Rachel nodded, sitting back on the stool and continued spinning the sticks.

One hour and three songs later Schue dismissed the glee club and Rachel couldn't be more glad. Well she was happy to hear Quinn sing because, really, angles are envious of that voice.

"They all like you. Well other than Finn" Rachel looked up from her locker to Quinn

"They're all quite lovely to"

"Why were you going to Oscorp?"

"The Decay algorithm. It was you I was talking to last night, right?"

"Yes" Quinn mumbled with a chuckle "But Connors isn't working today"

"Oh, ok. You have a beautiful voice"

Quinn smiled, looking down at the floor "Thank you"

"No problem"

"That isn't your usually board"

"No, someone tried to hit me with my other one and broke it"

"What do you do to make people want to hit you? You don't seem the type to rile people up"

"I don't to it on purpose. I swear. Things just tend to roll off my tongue and people don't like most of what I say"

"It doesn't bother me"

"Well you're the only person because it even bothers my uncle now"

"Well I think it's cute"

Rachel looked down at her feet, scuffing them off of the polished floor "I got to get home, got some work to do but if you want me there when you speak to Connors about the lizard DNA you just call me"

Quinn nodded "I'll see you later"

Rachel nodded, turning and heading towards the door.

"Hey, what happened to the _'stay something, Fabray'_ it's not the same when you don't say it"

Rachel laughed and turned to look at Quinn, grabbing on to her backpack straps as she thought of something "Stay cute, Fabray"

Quinn laughed and Rachel turned and left before she could say anything. To doctor Curt Connors house.

It only took the man a few minutes to answer the door "Hi, can I help you"

"I'm not sure if you remember me but..."

"Ooh I remember you alright. But this is my home, you can't just show up here"

"I'm Leroy Berry's daughter" Rachel said as the man began to close to the door.

"Ooh, come in"

"I actually can stay long I just wanted to talk to you about something. The decay rate algorithm"

"That's funny. I just got a call from my intern talking about using lizard DNA in place of zebra fish"

"Quinn? Yea she mentioned it. It's a great idea, right?"

"It is, if we can get the algorithm correct"

"Well I think I have it. May I" Rachel pointed towards the notepad and the man nodded. The girl quickly wrote down the algorithm and handed it to the man.

"Huh" the man breathed, looking over the paper "How would you like to drop by my office tonight. I'll get Quinn in to and we can see how this works out"

"Sounds good, sir"

"Ok, stop by around eight"

"Sure. I'll be there" Rachel smiled before leaving the house

* * *

"Rachel, it looks like you could be top in your class after all" Quinn said as Rachel walking into the lab.

"Ooh no, there's this other girl, blonde girl, who's above me"

"She must be pretty smart"

"Oh, incredible smart, but she doesn't give herself enough credit"

"Maybe she doesn't deserve it"

"She partly solved the cross species genetics problem. She deserves it"

"Miss Fabray. Miss Berry, you want to come though"

"How will we know of it works?" Rachel asked, standing in front of the hologram.

"Because it won't kill the mouse" Rachel nodded "Ok, so that's the lizard DNA inserted we just need you to work your magic"

"That's what I'm here for" Rachel stood in front of the hologram and began putting together the algorithm "There you go" Rachel said, handing over the oval shape to Connors.

Rachel's phone began ringing but she quickly took it out of her pocket and rejected the call

"Unsuccessful, subject deceased" taking lights again. Great.

"What? That can't be right" Rachel looked over the algorithm and tweaked a few things "Try that"

"Growth successfully. Regeneration complete. Vital signs, normal. Blood pressure, normal"

"Wait, it worked?"

"You bet it did!" Quinn said, grinning

"Now we just got to try it out on Fred, one of our three legged mice"

"Hi, don't worry buddy, I gotcha" Rachel whispered to the mouse as it was handed to her, smiling at Quinn who was smiling fondly at her.

"Try not to move, don't want to inject this into you"

Rachel chuckled "We really don't" being part spider was bad enough never mind adding a little lizard in there.

"There you go little guy" Rachel places the mouse back in the cage.

"Ok well lets see how this works out. I have some paper work to do but you two get home safe"

"Can I walk you home?"

"It's late"

"Exactly. I don't want you walking home on your own"

"As long as I can ride your board"

"You ride?" Rachel asked, dropping her board and rolling it along the tarmac.

"No, but you can hold my hand and make sure I don't fall"

"I don't know, Fabray. You'd have to be pretty special to have a go on _my_ board"

"I am pretty special"

"You are. Hop on" Rachel grabbed onto Quinn's hands as she got onto the board.

Rachel began pulling Quinn along on the board and the blonde laughed "Do you think you could jump over that bench"

"Easy"

"Go for it then" Quinn got off the board and rolled it to Rachel.

"Prepare to have your mind blown" Rachel picked up the board and began running towards the bench, dropping the board and jumping over it with easy before skidding to a halt at the other side.

"Woo" Quinn cheered, walking over to Rachel "You never fail to impress me, Berry"

"I've been skating since I was six"

"twelve years, huh? How did you start"

"I moved to a new town where I knew no one, it was the only thing that kept my busy and kept my mind off the fact I'd just been told my parents were dead"

"That must have been tough. To have to go through that at that age"

Rachel shrugged, pushing her glasses up her nose "About as hard as it is at any age"

"Yea, but I mean to try and get your head around it at that age, it wouldn't be the same as being an adult"

"I don't even feel like I have go my head round it. I still expect my dad to come home like _'those are my last pair of glasses, kid. You gotta leave them alone'_"

"Those are your dads glasses?"

"Yea, everyone keeps telling me they look nerdy or stupid but when I wear them I feel like I see the world the way he did, you know"

"Yea, I get you. If its any constellation I think they look great on you"

"Thank you. I honestly didn't intend on putting a downer on this conversation, I swear I'm normal not so depressing"

"Oh no, Rachel. I'm glad you told me"

"Why? It's to depressing?"

"No it's not, it's your past and sure it's really sad but I'm glad you trust me enough to talk to me about it"

"Did you think I didn't trust you before?"

"You don't seem the type to trust anyone"

"I'm not. I don't trust anyone. Well except for you, you are the one person who's _made_ me trust them and I don't know how you did it" Rachel said as the girls came to a stop outside an apartment building

"You make it sound like I held a gun to your head and told you to trust me"

"That's ridiculous, like you would know how to use a gun"

Quinn laughed "Text me when your home, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" Rachel sent a salute towards Quinn, backing away "Stay blonde, Fabray"

"You don't text me and I will beat you ass, Berry"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Go, now. And fast, I don't like the thought of you out here at this time"

"I'll be fine, Quinn. I promise"

"And I believe you but I'll still be worrying"

Rachel nodded "Straight home" she said before turning skating away a little.

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"Not even ones with candy?" the brunette called over her shoulder before kicking of faster down the street.

Ok, so she was definitely in some deep shit. Her uncle never sat outside and waited for her but it was only eleven, she wasn't late.

"Hi, uncle Ben"

"Didn't you forget something, Rachel"

"Uh, what?"

"Your aunt May"

Well shit, she did forget something "Uncle Ben I..." Rachel started but was cut off by her phone.

"Don't you dare answer that. It is nice to know it's working though"

"I am so sorry"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to! Your aunt May is in there now be a decent human being and go in there and apologize to her!"

Rachel nodded, walking into the house "Aunt May, I'm sorry"

"Honestly you don't have to apologize..."

"To hell she doesn't"

"Look, I'm sorry uncle Ben, I got distracted..."

"Oh she got distracted, you aunt had to walk twelve blocks alone, at this time of night and then hang around a deserted subway station because you got distracted"

"Ben, stop I am more than capable of walking home alone"

"You will not defend her"

"I'm not"

"You are. Listen to me, Rachel"

"Yea, go ahead"

"You're a lot like your dad, really, you are but your dad lived by a principal that if you are able to do good things for people you had a moral obligation to do those things"

Rachel clenched her jaw "Yea that's nice, that's great. It's all well and good, so where is he? _Where_ is he?" Rachel snapped "Where's my dad? He didn't think it was his _moral obligation_ to be here and tell me this himself?"

"How dare you"

"How dare I? No, how dare you!" she couldn't take it anymore so she turned and left slamming the door behind her making all the glass shatter but she didn't give a damn right now, she needed away from here so she ran, as fast as she could. She could hear her uncle yelled but she wasn't stopping.

She finally came to a stop under the rail bridge, taking a seat up on one of the girders.

"Rachel?" her uncle yelled as he walked under her but she wasn't in the mood for talking.

Once he was way out of sigh Rachel swung down from her sitting place and headed to the local store for chocolate milk

"You're two cent short"

"You're kidding right? It's two damn cent" Rachel snapped and he could practically feel the man behind her breathing down her neck.

"What, daddy didn't give you enough milk money today"

Well fuck you "Come on, it's two cents"

"Just step aside, kid"

Rachel grabbed her money and began heading out the store.

"You're kidding me right?" she heard behind her making her turn around to see the shopkeeper bent over and the robber raiding the till. He smiled at her, throwing her the chocolate milk before leaving.

Rachel did the same

"Hey someone stop that guy. Hey kid, little help"

Ha, fuck off "Not my problem" she said turning and walking down the street. She only got a few feet before she heard a gunshot. Now she would have helped is she knew there was a gun involved.

She turned and run to where the shot came from but froze when she saw who'd been shot "Uncle Ben?" she mumbled, tears instantly rushing to her eyes "Shit, no. Uncle Ben can you hear me? Please open your eye. What the fuck are you just standing there for, call an ambulance!" Rachel yelled, resting her head on her uncles chest "Come on uncle Ben, please wake up, please" Rachel sobbed but before she knew it she was being dragged away.

* * *

Rachel stood there watching her aunt break her heart, this was her fault, if she hadn't left this wouldn't be happening.

She grabbed the picture of the man who murdered her uncle before heading upstairs. She was going to find him and kill him, if it was the last thing she did you could count on that.

Rachel dug her phone from her backpack and listened to the voice mail but she only got so far before she completely broke down. Why did he have to go after her? Why couldn't he have just waited for her to get home and then this wouldn't be fucking happening.

No one would be dead. Her aunt wouldn't be braking her heart down stairs. Everything would be fine.

She sat there for god knows how long but it was long enough for her aunt to exhausted herself. When Rachel was she that the sobbing had stopped she creeped down stairs and pulled the blanket up over her aunt. The sight of her aunt just confirmed it in her head.

She was going to fine this man and kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Her aunt insisted that she go to school two days later.

She could feel everyone pointing and whispered as she walked up to her locker.

"Hey, Berry"

"Not today, Finn"

"Rachel" Finn touched Rachel's shoulder and before Rachel knew what was happening she had him pinned against the lockers by his collar "Feels better doesn't it? Look Rachel, your uncle died and I'm so sorry for that"

Rachel loosed her grip as a sob escaped her throat, she promised she was going to cry at school.

Letting Finn go, Rachel turned and began walking down the hall way "Rachel" normally that voice would make a smile spread across her face but right now she just wanted to be alone "Sweetie, come here" Quinn mumbled wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. The brunette waited a few seconds before pushing lightly past Quinn. She was going home where she should of stayed in the first place

* * *

She woke up at nine o'clock that night with a text from Quinn flashing on her phone.

_'i know you want to be alone but I'm here for you Rachel. Whenever you're ready'_

She didn't feel like having a texting conversation cause she had work to do but she felt she had to reply, short and sweet 'thanks, don't feel like talking right now'

Rachel pulled on her hoodie and jumped out her window. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going. Just walking around until she found what she was looking for.

A scream caught her attention as she walked past an ally way making her turned back and go check it out "Hey! You like beating on girls, beating on old men?"

The man turned, squinting to try and see Rachel through the dark "Go home kid this has nothing to do with you" he growled, about to lay another punch into the woman but Rachel grabbed his arm, spinning him around and pushed him back into the wall.

"When were you last in Queens?" Rachel growled, shoving him backwards again "I asked you a fucking question!"

The man pulled a gun but before he could do anything with it Rachel grabbed his wrist and crushed it "Gonna kill me to, huh?" Rachel sent her left hand into his jaw. She could hear footsteps behind her but she paid no attention. Throwing the man to the ground Rachel straddled his waist and began laying punches into his face and ribs.

There was a sharp pain in her side and then a foot to her face that made her stand up and lay punches and kicks into anyone near her. After a few hits to her face and ribs she decided it was time to go but not before checking this douches wrist. Nothing, no star.

Rachel growled, quickly running and climbing up the closes wall "I know your fucking face kid!" a voice yelled from behind her as she jumped from one roof to another. This roof was apparently as strong as a paper bag though and she went crashing through it and into a wrestling ring.

"Son of a bitch" Rachel climbed to her feet and running her hands through her hair when something caught her eye. A mask, of course why hadn't she thought of it before!

"Hey, who's there!" a voice yelled for the darkness.

Time to go. Rachel quickly took off out the open window and ran as fast as she could, jumping onto the roof in front of her window. She pulled out her note pad and begun downing a design for a mask.

* * *

Rachel woke up at her desk the next morning. She quickly got up to get changed and rubbed the pencil off of her cheek.

Once she was changed she grabbed her bag, board and glasses before walking downstairs with her hood up to hide her face.

"I'm going to school aunt May"

"Ok, sweetie, just come home if it gets to much again"

"It will be fine. Bye" Rachel left the house and skated off to school.

Everyone was still staring at her when she walked through the hallway but Rachel figured it would be more to do with the fact she looked like she'd been through ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

"Rachel?" a voice mumbled next to her as she rummaged through her locker.

"Hi, Quinn"

"How are you feeling?" Rachel just nodded, turning to look at Quinn who's eyes widened "Fuck, Rachel what happened?"

"You should see the other guy" Rachel said, allowing Quinn to pull her glasses off and run her thumb over her black eye.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know"

"You _don't know_?"

"It was dark"

"Why were you out in the dark?"

"I'm not a kid, Quinn I can go out in the dark if I want to"

"I know, I just worry about you"

"Don't worry about me"

"I can't help it"

Rachel nodded, looking down at her feet "I'm really ok, I promise. It was just a stupid fight. I just wanted, wanted to feel something other than pain"

"And how did that work out for you?" Quinn asked, running her fingertips down the cuts on Rachel's face.

"Pretty good actually"

Quinn frowned, placing Rachel's glasses back in her face "I really don't get you, Berry"

"I'm gonna go. See you in class" Rachel pushed past Quinn and walking towards her science class.

"How are you doing, Rachel?" Puck asked, walking up next to her and placing one arm around her shoulder.

"Fine" she mumbled, pushing his arm away and sitting down at the back and pulling out her notebook. She was just about finished the idea for her mask and for a device that shot the webbing from the spider that'd bitten her. You would of thought that being bitten by the spider would of given her the ability to do that without some sort of device but she couldn't.

She was glad everyone left her alone for the rest of the day, she didn't miss the worried looked from Quinn every ten minutes and there was even a few looks from Santana and Sugar.

"Rachel!" a voice called as she walked out off the school, she turned to see Sugar standing there looking down at her feet "I just wanted to know how you were"

Rachel nodded "Fine, how are you?"

"Good. You look really beat up, what happened?"

"Just a dumb fight. Don't you worried about me, kid" Rachel turned and began skating home to started making the mask and web shooter.

* * *

She spent the next week in her room, only leaving for food and to shower. After a few, painful, trial and errors with the web-shooter she had it down to perfection.

"Aunt May, I'm going out for a bit"

"Be back by twelve"

"Of course" Rachel kissed her aunt's head before heading out of the house.

She we going to embrace this superpower.

She climbed one of the tall buildings and looked down. What better way to really test something then to risk your life?

Rachel climbed to the edge of the building, lifting her legs over her head and pushing herself up on her fingertips. Fuck, shouldn't this be terrifying? It wasn't though, if anything it made Rachel feel free. Grinning to herself she lifted her left hand off of the concrete, balancing on one finger. This is the part were she would yell to her mom _'look, Mom, one hand'_ if she was a kid.

"Show time" she whispered to herself, tumbling over the edge of the building.

Please work. She thought to herself as she shot the webbing out of her wrist and began swinging.

"Damn it" Rachel hissed as she took down the row of tables outside a coffee shop.

Ok, walk away like nothing happened. Rachel toppled the chair over and began walking down the street like nothing had happened.

She headed home and quickly for changed into the suit she had made before heading out again.

She positioned herself up on a wall that was out of the way and it didn't take long for her the first criminal to show up.

Really, you'd think they wouldn't dress so shady.

She got into the car before the thief did and he was completely oblivious to her has he tried to hotwire the car.

"You know, if I was going to become a car thief I would probably dress a little less car theify"

The man turned around and pointed his gun at Rachel but she shot it out of his hand with her web, grinning as he tried to open the door over and over again but she kept closing again.

"What the hell, are you a cop?"

"A cop, really? Dressed like this. Ooh, ok climb out the window, good idea yea" Rachel mumbled getting out of the car before he even had the top of his body out "619!" Rachel called, wrapping her legs around the guys next and spinning him to the ground.

"Fuck you!" the robber growled, pulling out a knife.

"Ooh no a knife, is that a real knife" Rachel whinnied, dramatically falling to her knees.

"Yea it's a real knife"

"Oh, you found my weakness, tiny knifes" Rachel teased, shooting her webbing at the knife and pinning the man to the wall "So fucking simple" she mumble shooting his arms and legs to that he was fully pinned to the wall, laughing to herself she send a spray into the mans crotch making him groan.

"This isn't fucking funny man"

"Yea, Shh" Rachel shushed, webbing the mans mouth.

She walked over slammed her hands against the wall at his head before checking his wrist. Clear "This could have gotten so much worse. Hold still" She growled, poking a hold in the webbing for him to breath.

Police sirens cause her attention and she cheered "Woo, the boys in blue are here. I got him"

"Freeze"

"Oh he's not going anywhere"

"You in the tights, freeze!"

"You serious?"

"Who are you?"

"People just don't seem to grab the concept of the mask huh?" she mumbled walking forward and avoiding the shots the police shot at her before flipping over him and grabbing the gun "I just did 80 percent of your job and this is how you fucking repay me!" Rachel growled throwing the gun, deciding it was time to go when three cop cars arrived.

She ran up and onto the high way, jumping on the back of a pick up before swinging onto a truck.

Why the hell were they after her?

she jumped off the truck, swinging under the bridge in the direction of her house because even super heroes have bed times.

Even if she was late for hers again.

"You really don't have to wait up, aunt May"

"I do"

"You really don't" Rachel said, pulling her arm away from her aunts grip and walking over to the sink. Someone had got a good few hits into her yesterday and her face was still pretty busted and the last thing she needed was her aunt worrying

"Look at me, Rachel"

Rachel shook her head and looked out the window.

"Take off the damn hood and look at me"

Huffing, Rachel did as she was told and turned to look at her aunt who gasped.

"Where are you going? Who's doing this to you

"Go to sleep aunt May"

"Please talk to me"

"Aunt May, please just go to sleep" Rachel said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I can't sleep. Don't you get that, I can't sleep"

Rachel just looked at her aunt and grabbed the hissing teapot off the stove.

"Listen to me" her aunt said grabbing onto her hoodie "Secrets cost, they aren't for free. Not now, not ever"

Rachel just pulled away from her aunt and headed upstairs because, really, this is the last thing her aunt needed right now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the fuck have you been?" Quinn snapped as she walking along the deserted hallway towards Rachel.

Rachel frowned at the angry girl approaching her "What?"

"What have you been! A week, Rachel! A week you haven't been in school and your phone has been off" Quinn hit Rachel on the shoulder over and over "I was so worried" the blonde whispered, allowing Rachel to pull her towards her into a hug.

"I'm ok. I'm here, I'm fine" Rachel mumbled, still a little confuse about that was going on.

"Just never do that again" Quinn mumbled against Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to people not caring to know what to do when someone does"

"You have to stop the disappearing act for one"

"I don't mean to, I just like time to myself"

"What're you doing tonight?" Quinn asked, pulling back enough to look at Rachel.

"Nothing, I don't think" Rachel said, thinking before nodded "Yea, nothing, why?"

"Do you want to come to dinner at my house tonight?"

"With your parents?"

"Yea, and my little brothers and sister"

"Uh, you know I say stuff without thinking, right? I could, and its highly probable that I will, screw up"

Quinn nodded "I know. Just show up here at eight" Quinn took a hold of Rachel's hand and wrote down an address "See you tonight"

"Stay, uh, bossy, Fabray"

"God, I missed that but you had to think about that one. You're losing it"

"Please, I'm not losing it I'm just out of practice"

"Well you better start practicing a little, huh?"

Rachel smiled and nodded "see you tonight"

Quinn nodded, pointing over her shoulder before walking off.

Rachel grinned to herself because Quinn cares about her. She wasn't entirely sure why but she did and that made Rachel feel a little warm and fuzzy inside.

Rachel turned and practically skipped off towards the computer room.

* * *

She didn't know what the door mans problem but he was giving her the stink eye so he decided to take the best way up. The side of the building of course. Shame Quinn live on the top floor.

Swinging herself up onto the fire escape Rachel smiled when she saw Quinn perched on her bed, chewing her thumbnail as she read her book. God, she's beautiful

Quinn jumped when Rachel rattled her knuckles lightly off the glass.

"Jesus, Rachel. There's such a thing as a door"

"Your door man is scary"

"We're twenty floors up Rachel"

"Needed the exercise. Am I eating dinner out here?"

"Ooh, no, sorry. Come in"

Rachel nodded, moving swiftly and gracefully into the house "So this is your room, huh?"

"Not what you expected?"

"I honestly didn't really have any expectation. But it seems really cozy"

"Try wearing footsie pajamas and being wrapped in a fuzzy blanket when there's a storm out"

"You wear footsie pajamas?" Rachel grinned and Quinn blushed, looking down at her feet.

"They're warm"

"It's cute"

"Quinn, dinners read... Oh, hi?" a middle-aged man said walking into the room.

"Dad, this is Rachel"

"Hi, Rachel. Dinner will be ready soon, Quinn"

Quinn nodded and her dad left the room "Are you wearing that?"

Rachel frowned, looking down at her worn out black jeans, black hoodie and green jacket "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, nothing"

"You should have told me there was a dress code! I haven't even left your room and I've already screwed up"

"Hey, you haven't screwed up. You look great"

Rachel narrowed her eyes "Don't lie to me"

"I'm not, really. I always thought you looked good but it's just my dads a cop so he's always suited and booted so..."

"Wow, rewind. Your dads a cop?"

"Captain"

"So he, like, owns a gun?"

"Well, yea..."

"Ok, so many I should leave"

"No, Rachel don't be stupid. You're perfect, my dad'll love you"

"Yea, because sneaking into his daughters room and dressing like a homeless person is an awesome way to start" Rachel mumbled, running her hands through her hair.

"Why are you freaking out so much"

"Because I want them to like me. I need them to"

"Why?" Quinn asked, smiling a little.

"I just, I want them to"

Quinn nodded "Let's go for dinner then"

"Ok, if I say something stupid, kick me"

"Promise"

Rachel nodded, opening the blondes door "After you, ma'am"

Quinn grinned "Gentlemanly"

Rachel smiled, following Quinn into the dining room "Ah, Quinnie, is this the girl you're always talking about?"

"God, mom!"

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Judy Fabray"

"Hey, ma'am I'm Rachel"

"Rachel Berry, the one with the amazing camera skills"

"Uh, I know _how_ to use a camera, yes"

"Don't be modest, dear, Quinn has showed us some of your shots"

"Ok, mom, time to stop"

"Rachel. I'm captain Fabray" Quinn's dad said walking over to Rachel and taking a hold of her hand. Shit, he's trying to intimate her. It was working, extremely effectively.

"Hi, sir"

"Dad, stop. I know what you're trying to do"

"I'm just saying hello to your friend, Quinn"

"Please, take a seat Rachel. Blake, Dallas, Tristan. Dinner time" the woman called as Rachel took a seat at the table across from Quinn.

"These are my brothers and sister"

Rachel nodded, watching the three kids run into the room "Rachel, this is Dallas" Quinn's mom said, placing her hand on the boys head. He was about seven, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes "This is Tristan" this one was about five, same color of hair as his brother but his eyes were green "And this is Blake" she looked about nine and was just like a mini Quinn.

"Nice to meet you guys" Rachel smiled

"Ok, sit down guys" the youngest boy fought his way to sit next to Rachel. Shoving and kicking his brother to get there first.

"Hi" the boy smiled, looking up at Rachel through one eye.

"Hey"

"Do you know about spiderwoman?"

"Spiderwoman?"

"Yea, she like swings from webs and gets bad guys, she's like a super hero"

"_Tristan_!" Mr. Fabray growled.

"Sorry, daddy"

"You don't agree?"

"I don't, she's assaulting civilians"

"She's assaulting people?" Rachel mumbled, she wasn't fucking assaulting people "I'm not sure, I mean I saw a video on the Internet. Of her and the car thief and I think most people would think she's providing a public service"

"Most people would be wrong. If I wanted the car thief off the street he would of already been off the street"

"So why wasn't he then?" goddammit, she really had to think before she spoke and apparently Quinn agreed because she just received a toe to the shin.

"You see the car thief was leading us to the group who were running it. It was a huge operation that was going in for about six months. It was strategy, I'm sure you've heard of strategy at school, yes?"

Patronizing douche "Yea"

"Ok"

Quinn glanced over at her mom as if to ask her to ask her dad to stop but this was mostly Rachel's fault "She obviously didn't know you had a plan"

"You seem to know a whole lot about this? Is there something you aren't telling us? Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. I saw a video on the Internet..."

"Oh, you saw a video on the internet" uhoh, she was getting daggers from Quinn, she was in trouble "Well ok, the case is solved"

"No, I'm just saying that from the video it looked like she was just trying to help"

"Sure, on the Internet she's been made out to be some sort of hero"

"No, I don't think she's a hero, that's not what I'm saying"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying it looks like she's trying to help. Trying to do something maybe the police can't" she really has to invest in some sort of filter for her mouth because, fuck, Quinn looked mad

"Something the police can't?" and apparently her father was mad to, his blue eyes glowering at her. Quinn got her eye from her mom, clearly. Thankfully.

"I don't know"

"What do you think we do all day? Sit around eating doughnuts with our thumbs planted firmly up her asses?"

And Quinn doesn't have a foul mouth like that.

"Dad!"

"Russell"

"Up your what, dad?"

"I think she stands for what you stand for, sir. Protecting innocent people from bad guys"

"I stand for law and order, miss. I wear a badge, this woman wears a mask like some sort of out law. She's hunting down criminals that all look the same. It's like she has some personal vendetta" Great, now she wants some viennetta ice cream and also, fuck you, sir! "But she's not protecting innocent people, miss Berry"

"Let's get some air, Rachel" Yup, in trouble. Quinn glared at her before getting out of her seat "We need to talk dad"

"Yes we do"

"Thank you for having me and I'm sorry if I insulted you, that wasn't my intention"

"You're welcome" Yea, he hates her.

"The food was amazing, ma'am, thank you" Rachel smiled at the woman before following Quinn out to the rooftop.

"That was really something, huh?"

"I'm sorry. I seriously thought he was going to arrest me at one point"

"Nah, I wouldn't of let him"

Rachel sighed, leaning over the edge of the building and looking down. God, how she wanted to just jump and swing out of here.

"What happened to your face?"

"I wanna tell you something" Rachel said, turning and walking to Quinn so that there was a few inches between them.

"Oh, ok?"

And how exactly was she going to do this. She really hadn't thought this through but she had to tell Quinn "Uh, ok, um, I got bitten" what? Way with words Rachel!

"Me to"

Rachel frowned. Quinn was staring at her lips. Yup, they were definitely on different pages. But wow, did that mean what she thought it meant?

"Ok, ok, wait. I've got to tell you this one thing."

Seeing Quinn disappointed was worse than seeing her angry "Oh, you aren't gay?"

"No, well yes. No, only with you. No that isn't it. Goddammit" Rachel mumbled, running her hands through her hair "I'm going to talk about me, though"

"What about you?"

"Ok, no, I wish I would just say it, I wish it was that easy"

"Just say it"

"No, I..." Rachel puffed out a breath and leant over the wall again. Why was being this high up and looking down so calming?

"What, what is it?" Rachel looked over at Quinn "What?" god, that caring voice.

Shaking her head, Rachel leant back over the wall

"Fine" Quinn turned to walk away but Rachel shot her web onto Quinn's back and pulled making Quinn spin into her arms.

Ok, so Quinn looks surprised but not scared "You, how, what the..."

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's cheek and leant over, pressing her lips to Quinn's to stop her from rambling.

Quinn wasn't mad, she couldn't be because she's kissing her back.

Your first kiss on a rooftop over looking new York city with the girl you've been crushing on since you laid eyes on her and who you also happened to just shot with your webbing because you're the girl her dad is gunning for. Perfect, right?

"Your spid..."

"Shut up" Rachel teased, grabbing Quinn's bottom lip between hers making the blonde smile.

Quinn grabbed onto the collar of her hoodie and pulled her closer. Definitely not angry.

"Quinn?" a voice said, making Quinn pull back but left he hands clutching onto Rachel's collar "Oh, sorry but your father wants you to come inside, right away"

Rachel turned and looked over the edge of the building. Where we're those police cars heading?

"Sure, ok mom" Quinn mumbled, leaning back against the wall.

It must be important of there's six cars heading there. She should probably go to.

"Quinn"

"Coming" the blonde huffed, rolling her eyes and the woman walked off. Quinn walked into the house before turning to look at Rachel "You coming?"

Rachel glanced over her shoulder "Stay beautiful, Fabray" she smile before jumping over the edge of the building and following the patrol cars.

A traffic jam? That is what warrants six police cars.

"That can't be right" Rachel mumbled to herself, settling on one of the riggers before noticing something about ahead. A dinosaur? "What the hell?"

Rachel's eyes widened when the reptile picked up a car and chucked it over the edge.

A very destructive dinosaur Rachel decided as she shot her web into the back of the car and hung it on the edge on the bridge.

She done the same with the next few cars that the thing threw over the edge. Guessing he's a public transport kind of dinosaur.

Rachel looked over to the reptile that was, what? Shedding its skin?

"Help, my kids down there"

The dinosaur would have to wait. Rachel swung down on to the car and broke the window in "Get away, I want me dad!"

"Hey kid, calm down"

"Get away!"

"Hey, kid, look. Just a normal girl" Rachel pulled her mask on and the boy calmed down but now wasn't really the time to be calm because, from what she could tell, those were flames "You're going to have to climb up here kid"

"I-I can't"

"listen, Dexter" Rachel mumbled, noticing his name on the gym bag "Put this on, it will make you stronger" she threw the mask down to the boy and he pulled it over his head "You gotta climb a little faster buddy"

That's when the line snapped, Rachel sent another line of her webbing on the bridge an grabbed a hold of the car "Please, Dexter, climb faster" and he was trying but the car was slipping, fast.

The car bumper snapped off but Rachel was not about to let a kid die so she shot her wedding onto his chest and yanked him towards her. "You're ok, buddy" she soothed, taking her mask and pulling it over her head.

"God, thank you" the boys dad said when they reached the top "Are you ok?" the man sobbed and Rachel couldn't help but smile "Who are you?"

"Spiderwoman" she mumbled before taking off towards her house. Tonight was the night she would be home early!

"Hey, aunt May" she called, walking into the house.

"How was dinner?"

"I insulted her father and her mother caught me kissing her so all in all. Good"

"Oh and is she your girlfriend now or?"

"Not sure"

"Well I would love to meet her"

"Tomorrow, aunt May. I'm going to bed, night" Rachel bounced upstairs and pulled out her phone when it beeped

_'Are you ok? Are you home? You have no idea how much trouble I'd be in if my dad found out I was kissing spiderwoman'_

Rachel grinned because Quinn really did care

'I'm fine and yes I'm home. Do you want to come over tomorrow?'

_'to your house?'_

'if you want to. My Aunt wants to meet you'

_'You told her about me?'_

'I was telling how tonight was a monumental screw up other than kissing you'

_'telling me you were a super hero was a screw up?'_

'Not what a meant. And I'm not a super hero'

_'you're my super hero'_

'Smooth, Fabray. Almost as smooth as I am'

_'well I try'_

'I'm going to sleep, you know being a "super hero" is pretty hard'

_'What's your address? For tomorrow.'_

Rachel texted Quinn her address before getting ready for bed

_'Ill be there, around five ok?'_

'Thats fine. Stay the oldest sibling, Fabray'

Rachel grinned, falling back on to her bed, damn she was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was laying on the roof when Quinn showed up.

"Comfortable?" Quinn asked, looking up at her.

Rachel nodded "Join me?" she mumbled, glancing along the street before sending he webbing into Quinn's shoulders and pulling her up to sit with her "You want a Reeses?" Rachel asked, holding out her bag to Quinn.

"Are you going to tell me how it happened?" Quinn asked, taking one of the sweets

"I told you. A spider bit me"

"Which one?"

"Wait here, I'll show you" Rachel hopped back into the house and grabbed the spider "This one" she handed the cup over to Quinn and took a seat down next to Quinn.

"It's beautiful"

"And quite a biter to"

"Where was it?"

"Oscorp"

"When did it happen?"

"That night I showed up as Scott"

"Ah, the night I told you _not _to disappear"

"That's the night "

"And what can you do?"

"Are you analyzing me?"

"Curious, it's not everyday someone you know gets bit by a spider and then turns into a human spider"

"How about I show you?" Rachel climbed inside, signally for Quinn to follow "This for one" Rachel mumbled, jumping up and slamming her feet onto the ceiling, standing there like it was totally normal.

"Wow" Quinn breathed, walking over and running her hands through Rachel's hair "This is incredible"

"I was scared you'd think I was a freak"

"No, never" Quinn pressed her lips onto Rachel's forehead "Granted the whole sticking to ceilings thing is hard to get your head around but you are _not_ a freak"

"Thank you"

Quinn shrugged, pressing her lips onto Rachel's

"Rachel, honey" a voice called from outside her room making Rachel drop from the ceiling and slamming hard onto the floor.

"Son of a cheese cake! What aunt May?"

"I though your girlfriend was coming over"

_'Girlfriend?'_ Quinn mouthed, grinning at Rachel.

"She's here"

The door opened and Rachel's aunt walked in "Ah, the girl from your computer"

"God, really?"

"She's pretty"

"Aunt May, we're actually kind of busy"

"Ok, I get it. Behave" the woman mumbled, walking out of the room.

"So, I'm the pretty girlfriend from the computer, huh?"

"Well the pretty and computer part is true but the girlfriend part? Are you?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Stop answering me questions with questions" Quinn said with a chuckle

"Sorry. I'm just nervous"

"Why?"

"First girlfriend. First kiss. It kinda rocks a person"

"I was your first kiss?"

"Incase you hadn't noticed I'm a socially awkward nerd with no friends"

"You have friends"

"I really don't. I have people who talk to me but no friends"

"Sugar. She talks about you a lot, says you're the only person who really back her up, who's there for her. I've never really understood that, why are you so protective of Sugar"

"She reminded me a little of me when I was a freshman. Stop changing the subject, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Now who's answering questions with questions"

Quinn laughing, walking over to Rachel and putting her hands on her cheeks before kissing her "Of course I want to be your girlfriend"

"Good, that's good" Rachel mumbled, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Rachel, dinners ready"

"Get ready to meet the aunt and you're lucky, she doesn't own a gun!" Rachel grinned over her shoulder as she and Quinn walked down stairs

"You must be Quinn, Rachel has told me a lot about you"

"No i haven't"

"She has. She told us countless time how beautiful your voice is"

"I haven't really. I said it once!"

"I hear your name at least once a day in this house"

"Stop talking, aunt May"

"Rachel always s…"

"Aunt May_ please_ stop talking"

"Fine" the woman said holding up her hands before pointing at the table "Take a seat, Quinn"

"And what about me? you know, you're niece?"

"You can take a seat if you want to"

"Kind of you" Rachel mumbled, taking a seat across from Quinn.

"So, Quinn, I heard you work at Oscorp?" May asked as she began eating her food

"I do, I'm an intern there"

Rachel tuned out after that, she never really liked small talk, it was awkward and weird. Or maybe it was because she was about as social as a cheese burger.

God, she wanted a cheese burger.

A McDonalds one. no fries, they're to salty.

On a more serious note though, what was that thing on the bridge yesterday? it was to big to be a lizard and dinosaurs were extinct as far as she knew. Maybe this was some sort of _Jurassic park_ thing and there would be loads of rouge reptiles in the city by tomorrow.

_Jurassic park_ was a good movie though, the first one all the others sucked.

Rachel jumped when a hand waved in front of her face reminding her that she was having dinner with her aunt and girlfriend?

Everyone was almost finished their food, how long was she zoned out for?

"Isn't that right, Rachel?"

"Sorry, what? i wasn't listening"

"You used to run around with your underwear on your head singing _sweet home alabama_ when you were a kid?" Rachel could see Quinn trying not to laugh from the corner of her eye. What else had her aunt told her?

"Ok, we're done. We'll do the dishes"

"Oh, no you don't h…"

"Go watch TV aunt May, Quinn and I will do it"

May nodded, handing the girls her plate and going into the living room.

Rachel waited, she could see by Quinn's face that she was dying to tease her but she just dried the dishes in silence.

"Sweet home alabama, huh?" Quinn said after the dishes were finished, turning and grinning at Rachel "Lynyrd Skynyrd? i always had you down as someone with good taste in music"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well Lynyrd Skynyrd kinda suck"

Rachel gasped like that was the worst thing in the world to say "You take that back!"

"I would but that would be lying"

"Fine" Rachel shrugged, dipping her finger tips in the water before flicking them at Quinn.

The blonde squeaked with surprised "You can't do that!"

"Ooh, and why not?" Rachel grinned, flicking more water at Quinn.

"I'll do it to then" Quinn flicked bubbles at Rachel making them land on her nose and hair.

"You can't do that!" Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pushiness her lightly against the kitchen counter, pinning her arms by her side.

"Why not?" Quinn breathed, looking down at Rachel's lips as the brunette leant their foreheads together

"My house" Rachel whispered before leaning forward and capturing Quinn's bottom lip between hers.

Rachel didn't know if she should be kissing Quinn right now considering their first kiss was only last night but this felt right and normally what Rachel thinks is right is far from it but this must have been right because Quinn was kissing her back.

"Sorry" The brunette murmured against Quinn's cheek making Quinn chucked.

"Never apologize for that"

Rachel nodded, Grabbing a hold of Quinn's hand "Quinn and I are going to watch a movie aunt May"

"Behave!" the woman called as both girls headed upstairs

* * *

about half an hour later they were lying on Rachel's bed, Quinn with her head on Rachel's shoulder as the brunette ran her fingertips lightly over her arm, back and side.

"Nothing phases you" Rachel whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

"A lot of things phase me"

"Like what? You take everything in your stride"

"Yesterday. When you just took off. I didn't know where you where going. When you would get back, _if_ you would get back"

"I'm like a bad rash Quinn. I always come back"

Quinn laughed "I was at a loose end yesterday, I couldn't do anything until you had text me back. My brother liked you though"

"Which one?"

"Both but Tris especially"

"He was sweet" Rachel said, stifling a yawn

"Are you tired?" Quinn asked, resting her chin on Rachel's chest and looking up at her.

"I'm always tired"

"Are you sleeping much?"

"Few hours. This whole being able to even hear spider footsteps is a little distracting"

"Your hearing got better?"

"By ten folds"

"What can you hear right now?"

"My aunts cooking show, carbonara. The people next door, you don't wanna know what they're doing but she was loud before now it's just horrible and I can hear your heart beating"

"Really?"

Rachel nodded and placed her hand on Quinn's cheek, tapping her finger to her heart beat "Dum-Dum... Dum-Dum"

"Wow"

"You've said that a lot today"

"I don't know what else to say"

"I'm just happy you didn't run off" Rachel mumbled, running her fingers through Quinn's hair "You do know that your dad is this after me, right? And not that dinosaur thing"

"Does that scary you?"

"The dinosaur thing? No, not at all"

"No, I mean that the entire New York PD are after you"

"Are you kidding? No offense but most of them are total idiots. But you don't, you know, believe what they're saying do you? About me assaulting people"

"Of course not" Quinn said, crawling up and putting her hands on Rachel's neck "I need to head home"

"Ok, I'll walk you"

"You don't have to"

"Shut up" Rachel pecked Quinn on the lips.

"Seriously I'm big enough to walk home my own" Quinn said, sitting up and pulling her shoes on.

"And I've seen enough men attacking girls to not let you leave here on your own"

"And what about you walking back on your own"

"You're kidding right? I fought a giant lizard, a grown man would be a walk in the park"

"Fair enough"

"I'm walking Quinn home, Aunt May" Rachel called, pulling her hoodie and backpack on.

"She should spend the night" May said, looking over her shoulder "To save you from walking home alone"

"She can't, her dad wants her home"

"Well ok, text me when you're leaving Quinn's place"

"Will do"

"Bye Quinn"

"Bye ma'am" Quinn smiled at May before turning and walking out of the house with Rachel.

"What kind of person doesn't wear a jacket in November, really?" Rachel mumbled, pulling her green jacket off and handing it to Quinn.

"It was warm when I left this afternoon" Quinn said, pulling the jacket on "This jacket is how I've noticed you since freshman year, you always had your hood up so I never really saw your face"

Rachel shrugged "Keep yourself to yourself and you never have problems"

"Like that worked for you. You were always the one helping the people who were getting bullied. Even without this superpower you were a super hero"

"This isn't some comic book, Quinn. I'm not a super hero"

"Whatever you say" Quinn shrugged, slipping her hand into Rachel's "Who else knows about you?"

"Only you"

Quinn smiled over at Rachel "Really?"

Rachel nodded "Like I said, you're the only person I really trust" Rachel smiled, grabbing the ball that a group off kids had accidentally kicked their way.

"Sorry, ma'am"

"Don't worry about it, kid" Rachel tossed the ball back

"I've been wanting to ask you something since last night"

"Hit me"

"What my dad said, you know about having a _'personal vendetta'_ with someone. Is that true"

Rachel clenched her jaw. If she told Quinn this would it make Quinn run like she though she would of in the first place "The man who killed my uncle. I could of stopped that, stopped him but I didn't because I had my head to far up my ass to help the shop keeper. I watched him steal money out of the till and did _nothing_ because the shop keeper wouldn't let me off with two fucking cent"

"Hey, stop, what happened to your uncle was in no way your fault"

"I left in a mood over something stupid and he came after me. I could of stopped the guy who killed him, how is that not my fault?"

"How were you supposed to know how it would of played out? Are you hunting him down now"

Rachel nodded "And I will find him"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Rach but just think about what your uncle would want. Would he want you to do this?"

"No, but it's not about what he wants anymore"

Quinn nodded, as they came to a stop outside her apartment "I know. Text me when you're home ok?"

"I'm not going straight home"

"Where are you going?"

"To try and find that lizard thing"

"What? No, you can't, it's not your job!"

"Says who? There has to be a reason for that spider to bite me"

"There was, you didn't listen to me!"

"I'm going after him, Quinn. I have to before it hurts or even kills someone"

"Why does it have to be you?"

"As far as I know I'm the only one who can do what I do"

"I just don't want you out there" Quinn mumbled, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and rested her head on her shoulder "On your own, it scares me"

"I'll be fine. Pinky swear"

Quinn laughed "Just text me when you actually get home"

"It might be late. I'm going to text me aunt and tell her I'm staying here, maybe for the night"

"Ok, just please look after yourself"

"Course, see you tomorrow" Rachel pressed her lips onto Quinn's cheek.

"Remember..."

"I know, text you and look after myself"

"Bye"

"You gotta let me go if I'm going to leave"

"I don't want you to"

Rachel pulled Quinn's arms from around her waist and kissing her knuckles "Tomorrow" she said before turning and walking off.

If you were a lizard, where would you hide?

Well she heard something mentioned on the cop radio about the sewer last night, that's a start.

Rachel hopped down the closes manhole. Fuck, this place smells.

She quickly got changed into her suit and pulled her mask on.

North or south. North or south? Flip a coin, heads for north, tails for south.

Tails, south it is then. Great crime fighting tactic though, Rachel.

She felt like she'd been walking for hours before she finally heard something that wasn't a rat. Snarling. Animalistic snarling. But not from a dog or wolf, this was different and slightly terrifying.

Rachel rigged her camera up on the wall before walking a little farther down the tube to see the lizard crouching over something. Eating she guessed.

What was the deal with a the tiny lizards, really? Pets or something?

Ok so she's not as quiet a she first though because he's heard her and is now charging towards her.

Her webbing wasn't doing much, he was just knocking it out the way. Time for the hands on approach.

Rachel jumped over the lizard as he reached her, slamming her feet onto his shoulders and punching into the side of his head.

The green thing reached up and grabbed her, slamming her down on the wet floor "You've stopped me once before but not again. I'm getting stronger by the hour" the thing growled, dragging its claws down her chest an stomach, ripping her suit before reaching up for her mask but got distracted by her camera flash allowing her time to punch his and wriggle free.

She fell into the water, fuck it was deep and her webbing wasn't working down here. She was never a strong swimmer.

He was after her to so she had to move. It was scratching and biting at her feet as she shot up one of the smaller piped. There was no way he would fit through here.

After a few seconds she was spat out in another part of the sewer but at least she could breathe now.

"Fuck you green thing" she mumbled to herself, collapsing onto the concrete.

She had to get out of here before it came after her again but she couldn't go home, not like this.

Quinn's was the only other place she could go. It seemed kind of rude of her to just show up but it was all she had.

She quickly hopped to her feet and pulled herself out of the sewers before taking off towards Quinn's.

Damn her chest really hurt. She wasn't exactly going to bleed out but it was still kind of deep.

When she swung onto Quinn's room the light was still on and the girl was sat at her computer, just staring at the screen.

It was too much effort to lift her hand to knock on the window so she just left her head fall onto the window.

Quinn jumped, turning to look at Rachel and smiled. Nodded her head to signal for her to come in

Rachel opened the window and slouched against the frame

"You can use the door you know? I told Mario about you" Quinn said spinning in her chair and looking at Rachel. Gasping lowly when she saw the state she was in "Rachel, what happened?"

"You know, roar, big lizard"

"Get in" Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's hands and pulled her inside before running her finger down the cuts on her chest "Take this off and I'll clean those cuts for you"

"It's ok"

"It's not!" Quinn growled, pulling on the shoulder of her suit.

Rachel nodded, pulling her suit down to her waist "Your dad walks in and I'm dead, you know that right"

"Because of the suit?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of being half naked but also the suit. Now I'm double dead"

Quinn chuckled "Don't worry ok? Sit down and I'll go get something to clean those cuts with"

Rachel nodded, taking a seat on the armchair and taking out her phone to text her aunt 'Staying at Quinn's tonight. Be home early in the morning'

The brunette huffed out a breath and leant her head back against the wall. She was exhausted, fighting Godzilla does that to a person.

"You look exhausted"

"I am. I told my aunt I'm spending the night here but I'll sleep on the fire escape. I understand that it was completely rude of me just to show here"

"Rachel, shut up. You can show here anytime you want. Day or night"

"I feel like I'm putting to much pressure on you"

"I'm glad you are" Quinn said, pressing the antiseptic cloth onto the cuts making Rachel hiss in pain "Sorry"

Rachel just shrugged, putting her hand on Quinn's cheek and leaning forward.

"I have to get this cleaned"

"Doesn't matter, leave it" Rachel mumbled, pressing her lips onto Quinn's cheeks

"I can't. Just let me do this Rachel" Rachel nodded, siting back on the chair "You know, I've went through this all my life. Someone going out and fighting crime not knowing if they would come back. It's terrifying"

"Are you saying you don't want to date me?"

"No, I am definitely not saying that. It's just scary"

"You're beautiful"

"Don't try and sweet talk me"

"I'm not. Ouch, that's enough, no more stingy tissues"

"You fight a giant reptile but you can't stand antiseptic wipes?"

"Hey, those things sting!"

Quinn chuckled "I'll get you something to sleep in"

"Footsie pajamas?"

"Ha, no. Those are _mine_ but I have these really soft pajama trousers and top. You can have those"

"Meh, not as cool as footsie pajamas but whatever"

Quinn grinned, throwing a set of pajamas to Rachel and they smacked across her face "Damn, you're violent"

"Bathrooms there, get changed"

"And bossy. I noticed that the night of the intern thingy" Rachel grinned over her shoulder before going and getting changed.

When she was changed she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the window "Where are you going?"

"Fire escape" Rachel pointed towards the window and grabbing her bag.

"Rachel it will be freezing out there. Get over here"

"What if your dad comes in tomorrow?"

"He won't. Come here" Rachel nodded, dropping her bag and sitting on the bed "How are you so brave?" Quinn asked, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"It's easy to be brave when you can do what I can, Quinn"

"Even before then. You've always been brave Rachel"

"I wanted to make my parents and uncle proud" Rachel mumbled against Quinn's hair "They taught me to protect that people who can't protect themselves"

"Well you're going great job of that"

"Thank you" Rachel ran her fingers lightly through Quinn's hair "Do you want to come back over to my house tomorrow? Sunday lunch with my aunt"

"You won't shoot off after that green thing after will you?"

"No, he'll have to wait for a while. I know where his hide out is anyway do I can show up anytime. That's only if her doesn't come out of hiding first"

"Do you think he will?"

"I hope not but he claimed to be getting stronger by the hour and that's definitely not good because he almost laid my ass to me on a platter tonight"

"Get help"

"Ooh, yea. Maybe your dad will help. Hi Mr. Fabray, I know I completely disrespected you but I need your help to hunt a half human half lizard thing. Ooh and by the way I'm the vigilantly you're looking for"

"So not what I meant" Quinn chuckled "And you think it's part human?"

"It spoke to me. I actually felt like I knew the voice but I just can't think of who it is"

"It's someone you know?"

"Yea, but obviously not well enough to know their voice"

Quinn hummed, wrapping her arms tighter around Rachel.

"Sleep, Q-ball"

"Q-ball?"

"Yea, you remind me so much of a round while ball"

"You're a jerk"

"Sleep, I'll probably be gone when you wake up"

"Night"

Rachel smiled, pressing her lips lightly against her head. She probably wouldn't sleep much tonight but that wouldn't really bother her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough she'd only gotten an hours sleep before she heard Quinn's dad rattling around in the kitchen. It was still slightly dark out but she decided to leave anyway.

She untangled herself from Quinn and looked down at what she was wearing. Her clothes were soaked so she would have to go home wearing this. They were soft and smelt like Quinn do that didn't bother her.

Rachel quickly pressed her lips on to Quinn's head before taking off out her window.

She had gotten home ten minutes before her aunt was due to wake up for work so she decided to make the woman breakfast.

"Hey, I thought you were staying at Quinn's?" her aunt asked, walking down stairs really for work.

"I did, came home early and decided to make you breakfast" Rachel smiled, setting the plate down in front of her aunt.

"You seem happy"

Rachel nodded, sitting on the table across from her aunt "I am"

"Good"

"How are you doing?"

"You're happy I'm happy"

"My happiness will only do so much for you. Don't you think you should maybe take a vacation? You always wanted to go on a cruse"

"And how will I afford that?"

"You have the money, aunt May. I know you do"

"And will I just leave you here alone"

"I am technically an adult. I can drink in Britain if I wanted to"

"And if you lived there. I don't think I could leave you"

"It will only be for a week and I will have Quinn staying over once or twice"

"I..."

"Stop making excuses aunt May. You need this"

"Ok, I'll think about it. I have to go, see you for lunch"

"I mean it, really think about it"

"Yes, Rachel, I will" May mumbled grabbing her keys and leaving the house.

Rachel ate the left overs of hers and her aunts breakfast before heading upstairs.

She decided to hang around on the roof and read until Quinn showed up.

* * *

"Berry!" a voice yelled, making Rachel jump and look down to see Quinn looking up at her.

"Quinn..."

"Get down here. I've been thinking and need to talk to you about something?"

Rachel frowned, rolling backwards off the roof "Am I in trouble?"

"No, well yes possible. Curt Connors!"

Ok, what? "What about him?"

"Whom have we just recently given lizard DNA to. Who has all of a sudden disappeared just as that dinosaur thing showed. I'm not saying its him but doesn't it seem highly probable"

"That's, that's genus Quinn. _you_ are a genus!" Rachel grinned, putting her hands on Quinn's cheeks and pressing her lips to her head "Make yourself at home and I will be back in about a half hour"

"What? No, you can't leave me here, you said you wouldn't last night"

"Technically I said I wouldn't leave you after"

"Please, Rachel. Go tomorrow after shool"

"Ok, fine. But I mean it, you are the smartest person I've ever met"

"I could be wrong"

"But we both know you're not. Since you're here about two hours early do you want to look at what my father was working on before he died?"

"What is it?"

"Decay rate algorithm" Rachel mumbled grabbing Quinn around the waist and pulled them up onto the roof.

* * *

Rachel looked down at her feet, her hood covering her face as she grinned to herself.

Everyone had been staring and whispering about her all day. Whether it had to do with the spiderwoman thing or the reason why they were staring and whispering right now. Her and Quinn. They were currently walking down the hallway hand in hand.

"Why does everyone seemed so shocked?"

Rachel shrugged "You should probably invest in a hoodie. It might not stop them looking at you but it makes you forget they're there"

"You'll have to loan me one tomorrow"

"Definitely" Rachel smiled, walking up to her locker. Was the ground shaking?

"Can you feel that?"

Rachel frowned "Yea, do you think it's an earthquake"

"I don't k..." Quinn was cut off by crashing and then the wall to the bathroom being blown out.

"Connors" Rachel whispered to herself before turning to Quinn "Get out of here _now_!" she yelled over the sound of screaming students and growling lizard.

Quinn was hesitant at first but turned and ran as soon as she realized she would just hold Rachel back "Connors!" Rachel yelled, catching the lizards attention "So Quinn was right, it is you!" Rachel ran, sliding under the monsters swinging arm, tangling her webbing around its feet and pulling.

Was this thing bigger?

Rachel jumped to get feet before pouncing onto the lizards' shoulders and was about to pouch the side of its head but he grabbed her arm, slamming her down onto the floor before crawling at her.

Rachel just managed to move but he got her backpack and threw it before setting his site back on her

He picked her up and slammed her off one wall before throwing her through the opposite wall.

Rachel groaned as she sat up, this thing was stronger. So much stronger and Rachel had barely for the better of him the first time. She needed her backpack now but he was coming for her.

She tried to shot his face with her webbing but he slammed his feet down on her arm and sent his claws towards her face, narrowly missing her.

"Nowhere to hide, Rachel" he growled, easily blocking the stool she tried to hit him with before throwing his claws at her.

Just managing to dodge him, she slid under his legs and noticed her backpack. Quickly shooting her we'd towards it, Rachel hopped to her feet and just got a hold of it before Connors grabbed her and threw her through the wall. That will never get any less painful.

She had a matter of seconds to get changed. She ripped her clothes on in record time and pulled her mask over her head just as something was thrown through the hole and exploded. Lucky she was out of the way.

"All these people, lost and alone. I can save them. I can cure them, there's no need to stop me, Rachel"

Fuck you. Rachel chucked her shoe out and it connected with Connors face making him growl.

Rachel sprung out of the hole while he was slightly distracted and shot her webbing into the overhead lights and pulled, sending part of the ceiling on top of Connors.

She quickly jumped up onto the ceiling before jumping onto his back, tangling his arms and head in her webbing.

"You're not thinking straight, doc" She yelled as he began flailing and stumbled into the hallway "Stop this, this isn't you!"

Rachel shot a fresh round of webbing around the monster and kept pulled but it didn't seem to be doing anything, especially when he slammed them both into the row of lockers.

"Let's talk this out!" Rachel said, crawling onto the ceiling but he didn't seem in the mood for talking judging by the way he was thundering after her and taking swipes at her "Doc..." she mumbled, shooting his claws and sticking it onto the metal lockers.

She realized that was a bad move when he ripped the locker door off leaving his with metal that could easily take her head of stuck to his hand "Shit"

He took swing after swing at her and she just barely avoided them before pulling herself through his legs.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you don't want to talk?" Rachel took the earthshaking growl as a resounding no "Fine" she huffed covering his mouth with webbing.

She really had to stop riling him up. After this she was going to see someone about that.

Connors ripped the webbing off his face and swung his tail at Rachel which she caught "Don't make" Rachel yelled as he slammed her against go wall "Me have to" and again, lockers this time "Hurt you" so she was flying through the double doors this time, crashing onto the floor with her arms still wrapped around the tail that was no longer connected "Fucking gross"

She threw the tail away before kicking herself up and flying towards Connors but he caught her easy and slammed her against the wall. His huge hand covered her head and began pulling the mask off

There was a groan and a thud before he stopped pulled and dropped her

"Quinn" the monster growled and that was more then enough motivation for Rachel to get off her ass, catching his claw before it swung for Quinn.

Rachel was in autopilot now, wrapping Connors up in all the webbing she could make in the short amount of time and connected him to the walls and ceiling making it hard for him to move.

She sighed at the short break she would have as she turned and pulled Quinn towards her. She smashed the window with the trophies Quinn was holding before grabbing her "I love you and I'm about to throw you out the window now"

"What!" Quinn snapped and Rachel wasn't sure what she was more shocked about but now wasn't the time to ask so she picked Quinn up and threw her out the window. The blonde didn't even look scared as Rachel shot her webbing into her chest and lower her down. Now that was trust.

By now Connors has broke free and was looking around "Look like someone's been a bad lizards" Rachel mumbled when she heard the police sirens.

She expected Connors to turn and run but instead he charged for her, tackling them both into the library.

Rachel shot as much webbing as she could at him but he was just breaking out of it and picked her up, throwing her hard against one of the book shelves.

Rachel groaned and looked up. Nothing but mess and destruction. No giant lizard.

Rachel took her mask off and ran out of the library, looking down the hallways for him. Where the fuck could a huge lizard hide!

That's when she heard the noise coming from the bathroom. Fucking duh Rachel.

She quietly walked into the bathroom and down the huge hole in the floor, pulling her phone from her backpack when it rang and noticing Quinn's name

"Hey"

"Where are you?"

Demanding "I'm fine. I'm down the sewer, I'm tracking him. I've gotta stop him before anyone gets hurt. But we need the antidote. Do you know how to run a serum?"

"Yea I do it at work all the time"

"Great, listen I need you to go to Oscorp. I need you to access the cross species file. It's a blue serum number 12389"

"Ok, got it. On my way"

Rachel quickly hung up the phone and peered around the corner. She was expecting a bed an maybe a bag of clothes at the most but fuck this was a full lab. Computers and all. How is there even electricity down here?

Rachel quietly walked over to the screen. She thinks she could probably live down here to, minus the smell and rats.

There was a video on the laptop, one with Connors in it so Rachel pressed play.

"I spent my life, as a scientist, trying to create a world without weakness, I sot to create a strong human being but there's no such thing. Human beings are weak, pathetic, feeble minded creatures" Rachel was starting to get it, she knew where this was going "Why be human at all when we can be so much more. Faster, stronger, smarter. This is my gift to humanity" the video continued as Rachel walked over to the other screen that just confirm her suspicions. He was going to send the serum he was using over all of New York unleashing a wave of human-lizards hybrids and Rachel was never going to let that happen.

She had to get to Oscorp now because that's where Quinn was and the lizard was heading "Shit" Rachel mumbled to herself, pulling out her phone and running to the nearest exit "Answer. Fucking answer Quinn"

Rachel pulled on her mask before pulling herself out I the sewers and onto the street. Havoc was the only way she could describe it. The lizard has been here.

"Hi"

Rachel sighed in relief "Where are you?"

"At Oscorp"

"No, you have to get out of there right now ok?"

"The antidote is cooking"

"Connors is on his way there. Get fucking out, Quinn. He's going to use the dispersion device to infect the whole city"

"There's only eight minutes left"

"You're seriously going to wait there for eight minutes after what I just told you? People are going to _die_. You leave _right_ now! That's an order"

"I'm going to get everybody out"

"this is your... Quinn? Quinn! Fucking fucker are you serious!" Rachel snapped before running and swinging off in the direction of Oscorp. She had to beat Connors there.

"Stand down now or we will open fire. You're surrounded" a voice bellowed over the intercom from the helicopter. These cops are really fucking useless.

And now they were shooting at her. Great she was trying to save the captains daughter not to mention the city and they were shooting at her. Well fuck you NYPD.

She managed to avoid all the shots up until she swung out I front of the helicopter. They sent a shock bullet into her chest making her fall right onto a cab before thudding onto the ground. She wasn't about to give up, not with Quinn in danger but she couldn't move, no part of her body was working and there was police everywhere. Even one putting cuffs on her.

She only sprung into action when someone pulled her mask off. She broke the handcuffs off before sending webbing into the face of everyone near her. They may be asses but she had no intention of hurting them even if they didn't even think about hurting her.

"Freeze. Down on the ground" the very man who's daughter she was trying to save.

Rachel held up her hands and knelt on the ground before turning to look at Russell "Berry?"

"He's going to Oscorp. Quinn is there, you have to let me go" Rachel said walking closer to the man who was slowly lowering his gun "You can arrest me after. I will go no problem but I just have to save Quinn" she mumbled grabbing her mask from the ground and pulling it on.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is the last chapter and I have already started writing the sequel but I'm not really sure when i will have it up. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and alerting it means a lot and you all are amazing 3**_

* * *

_**Rachel held up her hands and knelt on the ground before turning to look at Russell "Berry?"**_

_**"He's going to Oscorp. Quinn is there, you have to let me go" Rachel said walking closer to the man who was slowly lowering his gun "You can arrest me after. I will go no problem but I just have to save Quinn" she mumbled grabbing her mask from the ground and pulling it on. **_

She knew by the look on the mans face that it was a yes so she run up the cab and swung off "Hold your fire!" Russell bellowed behind her but some jackass wasn't listening and shot her right on the left thigh.

Rachel yelped in pain but didn't stop, she had to get to Quinn.

Rachel quickly swung onto the close is building, slamming off it with a thud before Climbing up the wall and onto the roof she hobbled her way to the edge. There was no _fast_ way to get to Oscorp and there's no doubt Connors was there by now.

Rachel jumped across the gap in the building, almost making it to the other side but smacked off the edge and fell onto the fire escape.

"Get up, Rachel. Quinn's in trouble" She whispered to herself, stumbling to her feet. Fuck her body was hurting bad, she didn't care about after she got Quinn out of the building she just had to get her out.

She could see the building. Right along the edge of the street. It was about five minutes away, maybe longer with her injured leg.

The cranes were moving though, on a line that would get her a direct route to Oscorp. It was nice to know the citizens were behind her no matter what the police said.

Grinning to herself, she shoots her webbing over her wounded leg and ran as fast as she could. She jumped and shot her webbing but the crane was to far away. Luckily there was on just under her and she grabbed onto the.

She stood on the beam until it was close to the other crane before taking of. Swinging from one crane to the next. If she wasn't do worried about Quinn she would be having a ball right now.

She slammed into the side if Oscorp and slung herself up the building. The lizard was at the top so Quinn was either out or safe so Connors was her main priority right now.

"T-minus two minutes"

Two minutes, that's how long she had to stop that thing. She quickly shot her webbing into the beam before swinging round and kicking Connors off of the platform but he grabbed her leg and took her with him, both of them crashing into the huge floodlight.

Rachel fell out of the light and crawled off but the lizard was hot on her tail and grabbed her leg as she tried to swing up to the dispenser, slamming her down on the ground before throwing her over the edge.

Fuck this wasn't as calming as it was up on Quinn's building.

She swung herself back onto the building an climbed as fast as she could, dodging everything that was thrown at her.

God, how did they get Godzilla off of the tower on the movie?

She took her chance and shot Connors in the face, dodging his tail and swinging herself up to kick his chest.

She slung herself up onto the beam where the dispenser was but before she could climb there was a cloud of gas in her way making her fall backwards and onto the floor. Judging by the fact everything was freezing up she guessed it was liquid nitrogen.

Before the lizard could pounce she pulled herself out of his way and tried to turn on the nitrogen but he grabbed her and crushed her wrists, effectively destroying the web shooters before pulling her mask off "Poor Rachel Berry. No mom, no father, no uncle. All alone"

"She's not alone!" a voice said before there was a gun shot, taking of the nitrogen tube allowing Rachel to grab it and shove it in Connors' face. The tail slackened around Rachel neck and she fell to the ground.

She continued spraying Connors as Russell shot him, braking parts of his body off "Hey, a gift from Quinn" he handed Rachel the serum.

Great. Quinn always came through "I got this Rachel. Go"

Rachel nodded, climbing towards the dispenser as fast as she could, ignoring the pain, well, everywhere on her body.

"T-minus ten seconds"

It was counting down now and Rachel opened the door, putting the antidote in just as Connors grabbed her legs. She watched the blue light shoot up into the air before exploding into a huge cloud.

Rachel could feel Connors loosing strength and his hand slipping making him tumble down the beam, breaking and bending it as he went.

She was now toppling. Over the edge of a skyscraper with no web shooters. She was going to die. Except she wasn't falling, everything else was but she wasn't.

Looking up she noticed a slightly scaly hand wrapped around her arm and pulling her up. The hand began dissolving, nice choice in arms, Connors. Switching hands, Curt yanked her up onto the building and Rachel sighed in relief.

Rachel watched Connors sob as his scales fall off and dissolved "The captain"

Shit. Rachel sprung to her feet and took off to where she'd last seen him "Captain"

"We're losing" Russell wheezed, three gapping holes in his body

"No, we stopped him. Ok let's get you out of here" Rachel tried to left him but he just howled in pain "Ok, ok" she lowered him back to the ground "Look at me. You have to stay with me ok? Helps on the way"

"I was wrong about you, Rachel. This city needs you. Here" the man held out her mask and she smiled slightly, taking it from him "You're going to need this. You're going to make enemies, people will get hurt, sometimes people closest to you. So I want you to promise me something ok? Leave Quinn out of it"

That was like a stab to the chest. Not because of what he was asking her but because he was right. Quinn could get hurt. She almost did today, twice.

"Promise me that?" a few tears slipped from Rachel's eyes as she looked back at the man "You promise me!"

Rachel nodded "Promise" a breath left Russell's body and his eyes slipped shut. Rachel sobbed lowly before letting out a scream. She couldn't handle this anymore and she knew Quinn would be more than devastated that her father was dead and there was nothing Rachel could do about it.

She had to get home before the police and paramedics showed so she began climbing down the edge of the building and running along the back ally ways to her house.

She's never seen her aunt look more relived when she hobbling in the door. She tried to have her a smiled but she just couldn't so she quickly kissed her aunts head and walked upstairs to her room

* * *

She couldn't not go to Russell's funeral so she decided to watch from a distance as his body was carried out, a distort looking Quinn following. It had been six days since Rachel had saw or spoke to her. Not from the lack of trying on Quinn's part, she had called and texted over one hundred times but Rachel was just following her fathers dying wish.

Rachel quickly ducked behind the statue when Quinn looked around. She couldn't help but wonder of Quinn felt that she was there or just hoped.

Once everyone had left Rachel used the backstreets to swing home, not caring that the rain was smacking against her face and the wind was freezing up her nose and cheeks. She barely even notices.

Rachel was home for half an hour when there was a knock on the door.

Quinn. Did she expect her just not stop trying?

Rachel opened the front door. Her head hanging as she walking out in to the cold.

"Where have you been?" Rachel didn't answer, she didn't know how "My father _died_, the funeral was today. Everyone was there, two of my teachers, even Sugar and Finn showed but you didn't!"

Fuck she sounds so hurt, Rachel didn't expect anything less but it broke her heart.

Rachel couldn't help it anymore, she reached out and brushed Quinn's tears away with her knuckles stepping back when Quinn stepped towards her "I can't, I can't do this. I'm sorry, I can't"

"What are you saying?"

Rachel sniffed and rubbed her tears away "I can't see you anymore. I _can't_"

That must be what heartbreak looks like, the look on Quinn's face, that must be how Rachel looks this very second to. Quinn turned sharply and popped open her umbrella, walking down the steps before turning back "He made you promise didn't he? To stay away from me? So I'd be safe" Quinn croaked and Rachel just looked at her feet

Quinn took that as a yes and turned and walked away.

Once she was out of site, Rachel broke down completely. The tears began streaming down her face as she walked into the house, leaning her head on the door "Why didn't you invite Quinn in?"

Rachel just shook her head

"Why?" her aunt pressed.

"I couldn't"

"Why?"

"I'm no good for her, aunt May"

"Rachel Berry" her aunt snapped, walking over to her "In there's one thing you are, it's good. Anyone who has a problem with that can talk to me"

Can you talk to the dead?

Rachel headed upstairs and pulled out her phone. She was ready to hear her uncle's message.

"Rachel, I know things have been difficult lately and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what tore feeling. Ever since you were a little girl you've been living with so many unresolved issues. Well take it from an old man, those things send us down a road, they make us who we are an of anyone is distend for greatness, it's you. You owe he world your gifts, you just have to figure out how to use them and know where ever they take you, we'll always be here. So come on home Rachel, you're my hero. And I love you"

Rachel bit down on her lip, trying to stop herself from crying but it didn't work. Her uncle knew about her being spiderwoman, she knew that for sure but another thing she knew. Life's to short to be unhappy, so she would talk to Quinn again, if she gets in danger once it was over but she couldn't stay away, not anymore.

* * *

Two days later she was standing by her locker, watching Quinn dig through hers. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, and probably hadn't, but she was still completely breathtaking in Rachel's eyes.

A set of arms wrapped around her shoulder "Hey, Berry"

"Oh, Finn, hey"

"You're alright you know" the boy said, walking backwards away from Rachel.

The brunette nodded, noticing the boys' shirt. Blue with the logo she wore on her suit "Nice shirt"

"Yea, chicks crazy. Nice ass to"

Not as flattering as you might think.

Closing her locker, Rachel looked over her shoulder to Quinn who just kept he head high and walked towards biology.

Rachel didn't blame her for ignoring her, she would of probably done the same.

Sighing, Rachel headed to get water before walking towards her class "...Who am I" the teacher finished, looking over at her as she walked in "Miss Berry. Late again I see. Well at least we can always count on you"

"Sorry, miss" Rachel mumbled taking her seat behind Quinn "Promise it won't happen again"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, miss Berry" the teacher snarked, turning back to the board.

Rachel smiled, leaning towards Quinn before whispering "Yea, but those are the best kind"

She could tell, even without seeing her face, that Quinn was grinning and right then she knew she would try to obey Russell's dying wish but it was almost a certain she wouldn't be able to.


End file.
